Late Night Jinxes
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: At the end of a particularly pleasant day, dubious Minerva comes to a conclusion: Something undoubtedly went wrong. After finding a strange piece of parchment in the library, an even stranger sight met her eyes.


Professor Minerva McGonagall was having a bad ten minutes of it. Which was ironic, really, for her day had passed rather smoothly.

Almost perfectly, she had told herself earlier and somehow landed on the dreaded possibility that _something_, she wasn't sure what, was going unquestionably _wrong_.

'_Too perfectly,' _she comprehended skeptically, as she paced _furiously_ in her room, clad in a dull green nightgown, the cap of which had been hurled savagely to some corner of the said room.

Even the argument she had earlier with Argus Filch had been slightly endurable, about how he was too hard on the fourth years.

The fourth years..

"Lily Evans.. Did splendidly as ever," Minerva recalled, feeling as though she might be getting too ruffled over the matter. Perhaps it was just a good day … But those seldom happen. "Miss MacDonald didn't fuss as much as she usually does with Cross-Species Switches.. Even Sirius Black was obedient!"

Minerva froze. Her eyes widened. "Sirius UBlack… was.. _Obedient.."_

Within seconds, she was out of her room and stalking down the dully lit corridor, her nightgown flapping irritatingly around her ankles, but that was the least of her problems.

With a few quick strides, she was in the library, making her way towards the spells aisle. As was expected, books were scattered everywhere. On the floor, spread over desks, and one particular book of jinxes was propped up against a candle, the flame illuminating the title: _Dancing Feet Spell._

'I_t really _was _too good to be true,'_ she thought, shaking her head severely.

Next to the book lay a piece of parchment, which she then proceeded to pick up, and tapping it with her wand, said, "Revelio."

And then the answers came.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow.

_Mr. Moony would like to apologize for this inconvenience and kindly informs Professor McGonagall that this simply will not open._

_Mr. Prongs sends all of his luck and encourages the dear Professor to continue, her annoyance is quite pleasing._

Her eye twitched.

_Mr. Padfoot also offers his most obnoxious apologies and would like to add that Prof. Gonally looks utterly amazing today._

Minerva slammed the map down on the desk again, cursing it's unknown makers under her breath.

Suddenly, she heard the distinct sound of a bark, though slightly muffled, behind her. She whipped around. Up until now, she had not felt bothered enough to search the Library for the missing intruders, but the sight which now met Minerva was quite bewildering.

There stood a dog, a rat, and - and a _stag_? All rooted in odd positions, as though they had been standing like that for quite some time.

It took a moment to compose herself again, but she was soon glowering at the three animals.

"I don't know _how _this came to be," She spit out through gritted teeth. "But I know Black and Potter are behind it."

The dog and stag flinched in turns.

She glanced back at the book of jinxes, and after a moment of reflection, turned to the culprits once again.

"Now, listen carefully… _Deer_. I am absolutely not supposed to tell you any of this, so.."

The stag tilted its head.

"You didn't hear it from me, but," She paused. "To produce a proper spell, you must say it loudly and clearly."

Before the three Marauders even had time to register what was going on, Minerva had aimed her wand at James, and spoke with utmost seriousness, "_Tarantallergra!_"

In seconds, the stag was dancing uncontrollably, a look of complete astonishment stretched across its face. The dog let out what seemed like a choked laugh.

Minerva instantly turned to him. "_Langlock_." And Sirius Black immediately became quiet, his tongue fixed firmly to the roof of his mouth.

Before she could do anything to the last of her victims, Peter scampered away behind a shelf, disappearing from their sight.

Minerva bit down a smirk.

"By no means am I supposed to do any of that to you, so goodnight." She nodded resolutely at them, tugged down her sleeves, and then promptly made her exit.

But before she disappeared into the darkness, the Gryffindors could have sworn her eyes gleamed mischievously.

. . .

'_Yes,' _Minerva thought as she returned to her bed, having retrieved the abused nightcap, '_today _was _quite perfect.'_

* * *

_That's a small oneshot I did a few months ago. If it made you crack a smile, then my job here is done. :P _


End file.
